Percabeth Marriage
by Harryplvr31
Summary: Basically, this is about Percy and Annabeth geting married. Hence the title. I don't know how much clearer I can get. This is my first fanfiction so comments (and complaints) are greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy!
1. Annabeth- Waking up

** Hi people, this is my first fan fiction ever, I hope you enjoy it! BTW, this is an update because now I realize how horrible this was. And this is not my best chapter ever, it gets better, trust me. Anywho**

**I do not own *sigh* Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth's POV

_"Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!", _my alarm clock yelled. I sat up out of my bed and looked around my room. I almost forgot what the day was but when I saw the dress hanging on the closet door, I knew. It was the big day. Wow. I never thought that I would survive this long or that this would actually happen but... Today I was getting married. Honestly, when do you expect a demigod to actually survive this long? I yawned and smiled as I thought of how seaweed brain proposed to me.

I had just completed the tour of the newly constructed Olympus. It had surprised me that Percy had suggested the trip. I thought his eyes would glaze over when I started talking about the structures, and the pillars, and the modern, sleek arches that suggested ancient greek history but were stable and beautiful with extra polarity to give the illusion that they are floating... But anyway, I was talking about all of the inner works of my masterpiece and Percy was actually interested. He asked me questions and told me facts about ball bearings and area formulas. Apparently, dating smarts for 8 years could rub of on him.

"So what do you think?", I asked when the tour was completed.

"Outstanding, beautiful, and one of a kind" He said with a grin. "Just like you"

"Ugh that was a horrible complement. Put some effort into these things" I said, bumping his shoulder. We walked out of the Empire State building and I thought we were heading home until he asked me if I wanted to go have a picnic._ Strange,_ I thought but I still said yes. He then lead me to Central Park where a blanket with food and drink was spread out- PB&J with water- and right next to a fountain. Classic Percy, all though not his best work. I guess he was trying to surprise me. I might mention that it worked. We sat down and ate. It was kind of chilly so I snuggled up next to my seaweed Brain. This was the same boy who had jumped into Tartarus for me. The same boy who was always there for me. His dark black hair and green eyes always finding a way to annoy me, or make me fall in love. He didn't realize his own gourgousness, but that was fine with me. The less he knew, the better.

"Annabeth", Percy said cautiously, "I love you, and I always will. You know that, right?" I got up. Were was this going?

"Of course I know that seaweed brain, I feel the same way about you" He was standing now too.

The fountain was gurgling nervously (I don't know why, but it seemed like a nervous inanimate object type gurgle). Percy took a deep breath and gave his speech "I could only love you and always will and i can't live without you, even when Hera took us apart I couldn't stop thinking about you and you have so many talents and don't deserve me, wait I don't deserve you so" He gulped and dropped to his knee. "Will you marry me Annabeth Chase?"

All of this was extremely quick so to a bystander it probably sounded like "yamadodeadoweto" but I heard every word.

Was he really asking me? Was his idea, from the Argo stables so many years ago, to actually marry me? I stared at him for a long time, 20 seconds maybe. During this time, Percy's face turned tomato red. He didn't move though. Also during this time, images flicked through my mind like a tv. Me, as a parent, me, as an old person. Me and Percy, living together untill the day we die. It was perfect. It was amazing. It was that deep though in the back of my mind that I had always wished come true. Then I realized that I hadn't answered him yet. Oops.

I screamed (more like squealed) "yes, yes, yes! Oh my gods, Percy! yes to infinity!" As I did this I hurled myself into his waiting arms and he dropped the ring. All the sudden, the fountain next to us exploded and drenched us, did I say us? I mean me, in water. "Oh gods Annabeth, I am so sorry! The red that had fallen away from his face when I said yes came back. He tried to syphon the water off of me. I just laughed and said "seaweed brain! If you hadn't just proposed to me, I would be killing you." Sometimes, you gotta let them win. Percy smiled back and allowed himself to get wet as he hugged me again, as my fiancé. It may not sound perfect, it may sound horrifying to you but to me, it meant the world.

I snapped back to reality. I walked into my bathroom and took a long shower soaking in not only the water, but that I was really honest to gods going to become Ms. Annabeth Jackson. The thing was, no demigods had ever lived this long. Well, some of them had but no daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon had ever became a couple. Ever. Well, there's a first for everything. I got out and got dressed and then I heard a knock on the door.


	2. Percy- Dreams, chats, and dreams agian

**Yea! Finlay got around to writing this. Hope you guys like it, I'm planning on another story now. It has to do with... PERCABETH! Of course I am a nerd in all book so... **

**disclaimer; I do not own anything that Rick Riordan has made (stop rubbing it in!)including Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

I was super nervous. Tomorrow was my wedding day. _Well, _I thought _things can't get any worse. Just think about all the good things that will happen. _I smiled as I drifted off into sleep, thinking about the day I proposed.

Annabeth was super psyched. She had just finished Olympus. I had planned this outing weeks in advance. When I told my mom that I would be proposing, she said to do it in one of Annabeth's favorite places. "Hey Annabeth, I'd really like to see Olympus now that you've made it perfect and stuff, so will you take me?" Annabeth looked surprised, "Sure just let me get my purse" As she got her purse, I ran into my room and searched like a frantic person. _Where is it? Oh gods, where did I put it?_, I thought. Finally, I spotted the ring near a dirty sock. "Percy are you ready to go?" Annabeth asked from outside my door.

"Yeah, just a sec.", I replied. Then I realized that I still had sweatpants and a stained shirt on. I was about to change when Annabeth came in and pulled me to the car. "Come on!" she said and we drove to the Empire State Building.

When we got there, Annabeth started talking about all the things she did and about pulley systems, and arches and stuff. I tried my best to pay attention. I started rolling of facts that I'd gotten from Wikipedia. "When did you get so interested in stuff like this?" she questioned. I decided not to answer. My mom had hammered into my head that I should seem interested in her hobbies. I didn't really understand it at the time but now I was silently thanking her in my head. When the tour was over, I suggested that we go out for a picnic. Annabeth smiled and said ok. We went down in Central Park and I found the place next to the fountain where I had set up a small blanket, two water bottles, and a basketful of PB & J sandwiches. I know, not really romantic but I'm not the best cook. I had been afraid that someone might steal the food but I guess the gods were helping me out. We sat down and ate. Somehow, Annabeth could make peanut butter in your teeth look good. It was starting to get cold. Annabeth snuggled next to me. I got strength from the fountain and I said. "Annabeth, I love you, and I always will. You know that, right?" Gods I was so stupid. How cheesy was that? I might as well have put obvious on my forehead. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice. Well, she did stand up. i had no idea why, but then she suddenly relaxed. She replied, "Of course I know that seaweed brain, I feel the same way about you" I stood up with her. Might as well be formal.

I took a deep breath. The fountain next to me was threatening to explode. _For the love of Poseidon. Please do not let it explode untill after I ask!_ I prayed silently. I took another deep breath, "I could only love you and always will and I can't live without you, even when  
Hera took us apart I couldn't stop thinking about you and you have so many  
talents and don't deserve me, wait I don't deserve you so will you marry me  
Annabeth Chase?"

Wow, so stupid. Why did I say that all? What happened to the simple, will you marry me? I could have killed myself right then and there except I was kneeling on the ground, waiting for Annabeth to reply. Then I realized that I had said this super fast. What if she didn't hear me? Well, obviously she did because she was standing there, shell-shocked. I felt my face burn. I remembered taking extra care to say the last part slow, so that she heard. I had probably sounded like a lunatic. She stared at me for the longest 20 seconds of my life. Oh gods, she's gonna say no. What if she just walks away? Oh Aphroditie, she probably hates me! Thought after thought appeared in my head each a worse outcome than the next. Finally, she yelled, "yes, yes, yes! Oh my gods, Percy! yes to infinity!" She found her way into my arms. Oh. my. gods. I hadn't been breathing that whole time. I let out a woosh of relived breath. I was so happy! Then, I felt a tugging sensation in my gut. _Oh no!_ I thought but, it happened. My fiancé (at least I hoped she was still my fiancé after that) was drenched in water. "Oh gods Annabeth, I am so sorry!" I started to schypon water off of her when she laughed, caught my hand, and said, ""seaweed brain! If you hadn't just proposed to me, I would be killing you." I laughed with her, and hugged her again, allowing myself to get wet.

The dream changed. I was at the altar and Annabeth was walking towords me. Gods, was she beautiful. But then she walked right past me and into the awaiting arms of... Luke? He was handsome as ever, without the scar and was holding Annabeth like he would never let go. "I found a way out of the underworld" he smiled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. And that's when I woke up.

I looked around. I was still in my room; the tux was still on the dresser, my dignity still somewhat there. I looked at the alarm clock "4:30? I hope I didn't wake my mom up." I said as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I know, _living with your mom as a 24 year old? How weak is that? _But I actually lived in a two-roomed apartment with Annabeth. I would be sleeping there but my mom insisted that Annabeth would need room to breathe and get ready for the wedding but I think she knew what was going on. Just to make sure, I crept down the hall and, just as I suspected, I saw my mom waiting for me in the kitchen with two cups of coffee. 'How did you know?" I asked as I sat down taking a cup. My mom smiled "Percy, I've seen you grow up, I've faced pre-wedding jitters and I've read your diary-"

"1, It's not a diary, it's a book of lessons and tips for my future son or daughter and 2 when have you been reading my" I tried to think of anything but the words diary, journal, and feeling book, "BLT?"

Mom smiled. "You're seriously naming your diary a BLT?"

'It was the only acronym I could think of (book of lessons and tips) and I'm hungry." I shrugged.

"Anyway, Percy I know you're nervous but, if Annabeth was going to leave you, she would have left you after you made that fountain explode"

I smiled "Yeah, I guess so"

"Besides, if you really want to know what she feels about you, then why don't you go ask her?"

I stared at her. "Mom, it's four in the mourning, Annabeth would kill me if I snuck into our apartment, not to mention her room"

Annabeth had a strict rule book to follow. One of them being that I was not allowed in her room. Ever. "All right, then why don't you get some sleep? My handsome boy needs to be ready for his wedding! And not look like an undead zombie"

"Mom", I complained but I went to my room and fell asleep again.


	3. Annabeth- I get an unexpected visitor

**Sorry it's been a while. I was just in this play and homework... Enough about me, thanks for viewing, alerting, and commenting. Danke! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters associated with him. Rick Riordion does and he is killing me slowly but painfully while I wait for the house of hades. NOW on with the story. **

Annabeth's POV

I wondered who would be coming this early. I had specifically told all my friends and family to wait until at least nine o' clock. But i think that im the only one who wakes this early. I knew that Thalia would be taking her extra days off sleeping in. What if it was a monster? I wondered as I picked up my knife. I peered through the peephole. Nope, not a monster. Just a pair of eyes. A pair of gorgeous green eyes that I had fallen in love with. The wrinkles around these eyes told me that he was smiling. He must've known that I was looking at him via peephole. I opened the door. "Seaweed brain, what are you doing here?" Percy looked at me. "What do you think, wise girl? I'm nervous and your one of the only people who can reassure me. I mean, even my mom suggested I come over here."

"Well, way to make it clear." I said. I moved aside so he could come in. He stepped inside our apartment. It was a small place with two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a combined living room/dining room. It also had a kitchen. Percy and I had been living here since nineteen, when I first started going to college. Percy had gone to the same college as me but took way different classes than me. I took trigonometry, he took marine biology. I got honors in world geography, he got honors in Greek Mythology. Which was totally unfair because he already knew everything about Greek Mythology and Marine Biology. I think the only reason he went to college with me was to either annoy me with his high grades without effort, or to stay with me. I closed the door. We went to the couch in the living/dining room. I sat next to him and he slipped his hand into mine. That's when I asked, "So what's bothering you?" Percy took time before answering, he wouldn't meet my eyes. He just kept holding my hand. "I'm just afraid that I'll screw everything up. And I had this really wierd dream. It was that Luke came back to life. And you left me for him. You know demigod dreams, they are usually true. Not saying that I doubt you..." Percy blushed. I held up his face so he had to see directly in my eyes. "Percy, I would never leave you. Ever. If Luke did somehow come back to life, I would kill him. Honestly Percy, do you think I still have feelings for that jerk? If I did, I wouldn't have said yes to you." Percy nodded. "Yeah, just a stupid dream" he murmured. "So, why are you at all anxious?" he asked. "What's to be worried about?" I replied, hoping he wouldn't see past my lie. I was really nervous. What if something went wrong? What if a monster popped out of nowhere and ruined my day? What if our parents separated us forever? I was pretty sure that they still hated the idea of me and Percy getting married. My mother more so than Percy's dad. Percy laughed. "Annabeth, we've been going out for what, eight years now? I know when your worried."

"Eight years, 106 days, ten hours and about seven minutes" I replied. Percy smirked. "See? Now, what is bothering you?" I sighed, "Nothing really. Just worried about monsters and our parents. I don't know why I had to fall in love with my mother's immortal enemy's son" Percy smiled. "Because he is smart, funny, and incredibly hot" I pretended to think. "Nope, I thought I was marrying a sarcastic, dumb, troublemaker who was only slightly cute"

"Hey!" he protested jokingly. He pushed me playfully. He smiled again. "Well, at least you made me feel better. Now I can think of the whole wedding as a joke" I grinned. "Glad I could help. But your not actually going to take the whole thing as a joke, right?" He just kissed me and left. Oh, seaweed brain. He was the boyfriend I had always wanted. Smart, funny, loyal, and incredibly cute. Maybe I didn't care about the last part but he was still the sweetest demigod I had ever met. I looked at the clock. Nine o'clock already? I was dressed in sweats and a tank top. The kind without spaghetti straps. **(I know, really bad sentence but I forgot what those tank tops are called)** My wedding dress was in my room. My hair was a mess. They were probably going to think that I just got up or worse, that Percy had been over. They had jammed it into my head that I couldn't see Percy until the wedding, which was stupid. it didn't even make any sence. But they would yell at me if they thought I had broken their rules. I quickly brushed my hair and my teeth. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, waiting for them to come.

They came about an hour later. "Annabeth's getting married!" my stepmother sang. "I still don't understand why you chose kelp head though" said Thalia, still looking like she was sixteen. It was weird looking down on her. The mentor and friend that she had honored and respected as a teenage girl. Thalia seemed to notice because she laughed. "What's so surprising? It's not like I forgot you. I just look young. Like that phrase, you haven't changed at all? Well, not actually a phrase to you. More like a complement. But anyways, that actually came about from one of Atremises followers. It was supposed to be funny because we have changed on the inside but now, it's a pick-up line at high school reunions."

"And you know this because?" I asked questionably. She had never finished high school so I had a right to be curious. "Artemis tells us this all the time, to keep us from turning. I will never leave my lady's side." Thalia explained. I wasn't sure what I would have said next. But my stepmom interrupted, "Time to get a makeover Annie Beth!" I groaned as the pulled me through the door.

**How was that? Was it long enough? Too long? Funny? Boring? I want to know! I'm creating more and more fan fictions so I need to know if I am good or bad, funny or boring, amazing or just plain suckish. Well, you guys and girls do enough by just reading so for now I say Auf Wiederzien! (goodbye in German. I don't know if this was obvious or not but I take German) See ya when I get a new chapter formulated in my mind. **


	4. Percy- A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Thanks for reviews and followers and favorites. You guys said you wanted a little flashback to collage so I'll give you one! That's how much I like you guys. Sorry it took so long. My brother said, "just need the computer for 1 minute" **

**"NO! I haven't saved it! (it, it, it) so here we are. **

**Disclaimer- I own Percy Jackson not. **

Percy's POV

I stared in the mirror only to see an unfermilliar image. Ok, the eyes were normal, and so was the face. But the beard that I had just obtained (more like stubble) had been cleared away. My hair was slicked back with almost two bottles worth of hair jell and I was wearing a ironed suit with a blue tie. All courtesy of my mother Sally Jackson. I was in this little room. This little room was in a wedding church. And this wedding church was actually a hall that we had rented out (me and Annabeth weren't the richest, ok) but some gods were coming and they were going to add some magic and stuff to make the place proper for a wedding. Uh oh, the butterflies that I had been avoiding came back in a stronger force. I didn't know how many gods were coming, but I was sure that Poseidon would come. I had really hoped that Athena would decline the invitation out of pride, but she was here. I didn' t know who else would come as long as stupid Hera didn't stick her face in the hall. I was done with her. Done with her making me leave and almost forget Annabeth. Done with her side comments. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. _Happy, _I told myself _think happy. _I thought back to the days in collage, one of the first times I had seen her, my Annabeth, around campus (we lived together outside campus, but not like that). Well, mabye not the happiest of memories but... I though back to it anyway. I was in the library just because I didn't have anything better to do. (Wow Percy, you would sink as low as to go to the library... willingly? Well folks, that's one of the things about dating the smartest girl ever. You go to the library) I turned to leave because it was sooooo boring (last time I go to the library because I'm bored. And Annabeth made it sound so fun) when I saw a head of curly, blonde hair. "Annabeth!" I said loudly only to receive several hushes from strangers in return. She looked over and saw me. I started to walk towards her. She had a girl with straight, blonde hair with her. Annabeth's counterpart eyed me and then turned to Annabeth and said inaudible words to her.

"Hey", I said. "Hey Percy, this is my friend Serena" Annabeth said, gesturing to the blonde next to her. "Hi", Serena said batting her eyelashes. I stared at her, puzzled. "Is there something in you eye?" Annabeth laughed. "Oh, seaweed brain. That's one of the things that makes you so great. You don't even realize when girls are flirting with you." Annabeth turned on Serena suddenly. "But by the way, this is my boyfriend." Serena blushed. "Oh, sorry it's just you have so many hot guy friends and I thought this was another one. You know like Leo, Frank, Jason and Nico, and Grover."

"Woah, woah, woah." I interrupted. "Since when have you started seeing those guys? Like, do they come and visit you? Because they don't tell me. And since when are those guys hot?" Annabeth laughed. "No, I've just bumped into them when they either come looking for you, or are just around the gigantic and humongously important to us, city of Manhattan" I smiled because I had just realized something. When Serena had called me hot, Annabeth didn't object. I decided not to bring that up because she would probably kick my butt right here in the library. I changed the subject. "So, whatcha doing?" I asked."Studying for a calculus exam. What about you?"

I shrugged "Just, looking for some Greek Mythology stuff. I love how when they write it, they make it seem like it was no big deal. Ha, as if. Like 'Kronos was one of the most powerful Titans' well no duh." Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, I know. I don't know why you had to take the two easiest classes for you. I mean, honestly, you don't even have to try." We heard a cough come from Serena. "Yeah, I know you guys are talking but, we need to study Annabeth!"

"Hey, I could study with you", I said before I was even thinking. Annabeth looked at me sideways. "You? Study? What has the world come to?"

"Hey!" I protested. But she pulled me over to a table. Serena sat across from us and I sat next to Annabeth. I studied (more like stared at the page) for five minutes when I glanced at Annabeth. She was absorbed in her work. I stared at her, trying to penetrate that smart head of hers. Finally, she looked at me. "What?" she asked. "Nothing", I said and returned looking at my book. I glanced a Annabeth again and she returned my glare. She stifled a smile and returned to her book. I continued to look at her. "Stop", she said half laughing. Serena looked at us like we were Romeo and Juliet, you know, before they died. She looked at Annabeth like, _are you guys usually making-out by now?_ Annabeth rolled her eyes and stared at the book again, but her eyes weren't moving. I put my hand into hers and took them under the table. I rested our hands on my knee. I was staring at my book, but I could tell that Annabeth was glancing at me. Then, I curled my foot around hers, basically playing footsies with her. Finally she stood up and said, "Excuse me Serena, I have to deal with a rather infuriating pest." Serena grinned as Annabeth grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a deserted isle. "Look, I'm sorry if I was distracting you. I was just messing around. I can go if you want me to." I said, trying to put on big puppy dog eyes so she wouldn't hit me.

"Shut up", Annabeth ordered as she put her hands around my neck. I smiled and kissed her. We were kissing for a while untill we heard a crash. "I thought I could sssssmell two demigodss, and look who I found. The famouss Perseusss Jackson and his ssssidekick, Annabeth Chase." I looked over. A Dracneae was slithering down the isle. It came closer to us and we went into battle formation. It was always so easy, so comfortable, fighting with Annabeth. We knew each other's weaknesses and strengths. "I'm not anybody's sidekick", Annabeth growled. As she stabbed at the monster. The Dracneae crackled and stashed her talons. Annabeth looked at me and said, "Three" This was plan three, which was Percy play offence and distract monster while Annabeth sneaks around attacks from behind. I nodded and tried to get the monster's attention. "Hey, ugly! Even in the history books, they can't put your picture in. Why? Because too many students were going blind." Yeah, not the best insult but I was also trying to stab her in her head while avoiding the poison dripping from her sword that she had just pulled out. She roared and slashed at me while Annabeth ran behind her. I cut, sliced and diced. Except this was no recipe. Annabeth managed to disarm the crazy snake lady but that only made her more angry. I stabbed her arm and, while she was off guard, Annabeth sliced off her head. And viola! That's how you make snake lady dust. Annabeth smiled at me, her hair full of golden dust. "We make a pretty good team." I said. She rolled her eyes. "Well, duh!"

My eyes snapped open. Yeah, this wedding was just a big, ugly monster. We could over come it. I took a deep breath and started out the door, to begin this hopefully amazing ceremony. Here we go.

**Kay, likes? No? I hope this was good! Adios, untill later! **


	5. Annabeth- My brain gets looked at

**Ok so were coming to the end! Ish! Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for all your support and stuff. Over 1,000 views! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Percy, I would not make people wait a freaking year for the next book after such a percabeth ending in the Mark of Athena.**

Annabeth

Blah, my wedding dress was so tight! My bridesmaids had practically begged me to put on make-up, but I flat out refused. I had tried make-up before, not fun. To some of you girls out there, it may feel nice or whatever but to me, it feels like someone splattered mud on my face, was weighing my eyes down with tar, and it is totally itchy. I had allowed the girls to do my hair. I looked at myself in a full length mirror. I had to admit, I looked pretty good. The dress was a strapless, simple dress with blue thread sown into it, but only ever so slightly so the fabric looked like a light blue, cloud color. My hair was up in half-up half-down style and they had curled it so my hair looked more controlled. I was just admiring the dress when I saw my mother in the mirror, looking so mad, she steamed.

"Hello mother", I stammered. She glared at me. "What in the name of HADES were you thinking! You have disgraced all of my children! I cannot believe you! Son of the sea spawn? Really? How could you-"

"Mother!" I interrupted. "Not that those comments weren't benevolent but, I love Percy. He loves me too. He's never done anything wrong, why don't you just trust him?' Her expression softened.

"I shouldn't have said that about you disgracing me, consider this an apology. How do know that he loves you? And as for the fact that he has never done anything bad, well we'll see about that."

"What are you-?" I started. Then she put her hand on my head.

I felt that I was being lifted from me feet, but it was pitch black. I felt wind race around me and I heard thoughts and felt feelings that were inside my head. Wait, _inside my head_. That must have been where she was taking me. Suddenly, we slammed on the ground. Before the scene focused, it was still dark. Mom turned to me and said, "This is a memory of the worst thing you and Percy have ever done. This shall judge my verdict." I sighed and the scene came into focus. It was still dark, but I could see just barley. What I could see was Percy fighting monsters and myself (I doubt that will ever get normal saying that) trying to figure out a combination. I realized where the scene was from. It was the time we got out of Tartarus and we closed the Doors of Death. But what were we doing here?

"Have you got it yet?" Percy yelled over his shoulder towards me, the fake me. "No! Please shut up so I can concentrate!" I shouted back to him. "Sorry!" he yelled as he slashed a monster to pieces. I fumbled with the combination. It looked like an alarm setting. I knew that we would get out of this, but I couldn't help worrying. "Got it!" the fake me yelled triumphantly. Percy kissed me on the cheek. "You're amazing, you know that right?" She- I smiled. "Of course I do. Lets get out of here!" We ran to the doors. They looked like bank vault doors; round, silver, heavy, sealed with many bolts that I had managed to break through.

"Percy, I calibrated the time setting for two minutes. We'll never make it!" I slashed another monster's head of. They were multiplying in number as if their only goal was to prevent us from leaving, which it probably was. If it were me, I would be trying to keep the Doors open, then kill us but, that was me.

"Oh, yes we will!" He screamed a battle cry and drew a huge arc with his sword, killing at least a dozen monsters at the same time. We hacked, twirled, and slashed. We were at the doors by now and did I mention that it is totally wierd to see yourself running? Well, it is. Whenever I have dreams, I am myself. Anyway, we ran through the doors and I/she smiled. "We... Did... It." I/She said, out of breath. Percy's eyes widened. "No, Annabeth!" he screamed as he ran to me. I- as in, the real me, winced. I knew what would happen. There was a spear flying towards me, as in the fake me. Percy would take the spear's, blow. Yeah, his arm would be broken but that shot would have killed me if Percy hadn't moved. At least it was only for a little while that it would be broken. But, no.

How had I not noticed it before? He was standing farther away from me. Therefore, his momentum would carry him farther and it would hit his- "Ah!" he screamed clutching his stomach. He dropped to the ground. I looked wildly at Athena. "This is a dream." she said. "It did not happen" Oh. Well, now I recognized the dream. She- I mean I ran to Percy. She was trying to clot his blood with her hands. There was so much blood. The others were ingrossed in battle. "No, no, no! You're going to be ok." The dream Annabeth said. There were tears on her, my, whatever. On my cheeks. There was blood on her/my hands, but she didn't care. Percy looked at the dream Annabeth. "I loved you" Even though this was just a dream, I was almost at tears myself. It was so lifelike. It was defiantly scary.

"You LOVE me, and I love you, and you are not going to die!" I cried as I said it. Percy smiled. "You were my soul mate."

"Stop speaking in past tense!" I snapped. "You ARE going to survive." Percy looked into her eyes. A sudden understanding went through them, and myself too, he would die. There was no Curse of Achilles, no water, no amount of potion to save him now. "I just got you back", she/I wispered."You can't leave me, I love you. You were the best friend ever and, and you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I just got you back." Percy's eyes were swimming (yes I know I just made a really bad pun) with emotion and he kissed her. Then he fell back down, his eyes blank. I as in, real me tried to shake that image out of my head. Why did mother have to make me experience this all over in 3D? The dream shifted to reality and I saw myself wake up.

The memory me was crying and rocking in her bed, with her knees to her chest. Finally, she stood up. I saw myself walk down the hallway (see, I told you. Never going to get more normal) towards Percy's room. I/She was just about to turn the handle when Percy opened the door. He was wearing plaid, dark blue pajama bottoms and no shirt. So, he was basically showing of his abs and his arm muscles. His hair was messed up, as usual. I was wearing pajama bottoms with owls and a turquoise tank-top. Not the best fashion statement. He blinked twice, like he couldn't belive I was there. "What are you doing?" he asked me. "I was about to ask you the same question." I said, trying to look angry but failing miserably.

"I asked you first."

"Age before beauty."

AHe smirked. "Ok, I don't really understand the age thing considering that I am only like two months older than you but the beauty part, I get that."

Athena covered her ears. "Ugh. That was such a horrible complement." I scowled at her. She could be so unreasonable sometimes. "Well", Percy started to explain. " I woke up because I was having this horrible dream about me sinking and- and I heard you sobbing and I had to make sure you were alright."

"Sinking?" Annabeth questioned. Percy coughed. "Yeah, anyways what was your problem?" The fake me looked out the window, just right of his head and told the story. Percy looked directly into her eyes for the whole story. His eyes were so intense. When she finished, he took her hand and said, "I'm here wise girl, see? It's all right." She smiled. "Yeah, well thanks for cheering me up. I better get to bed." She gazed over in the direction of his bed before slowly departing down the hallway. "Um, yeah. Night." replied Percy as he shut the door. Annabeth sighed and walked towards her bedroom. Percy popped outside of the door. "Wait um, Annabeth? Sence you had a bad dream and, er, do you want to...? Um"

"Yes, seaweed brain?" I/she said rolling her eyes. Percy cleared his throat. "Do you, do you want to sleep with me tonight?" I/she smiled. "Sure" she said, as she climbed into his bed. They cuddled for a while untill Percy said, "So, wise girl. You ok?" I/memory Annabeth leaned in closer to him. "Never been better. It's just, that dream was so vivid and realistic. For a moment it made me forget all about the actual outcome of that event. I forgot that it was a dream, I feel so stupid."

"You, a daughter of Athena, stupid? No. In fact" Percy glanced around the room before whispering in her ear. "I've had dreams like that before too. Like a dream where you-" he stopped himself, shaking his head. "Look, the point is we're together; now, here. Nothing can stop that."

"Nothing except a big, ugly monster." Annabeth retorted.

"Why don't we just enjoy each others company?" suggested Percy. He kissed her slightly on the neck. She kissed him full on the lips. Soon, they were making out. I took a chance to look at my mother. she was fuming. "See?" she exclaimed. "He destroyed your innocence!"

"Wait" I replied, pointing to Percy and me. Percy resurfaced, looking sad but sure of himself and said "You should get some sleep, you've got an exam in Trig tomorrow." Annabeth sighed. "Okay" she said obediently as she closed her eye and laid on his chest. He chuckled and played with her curls and then wrapped his strong arms around the memory me. "I'll protect you from the nightmares. Good night Annabeth"

That was the end of the memory.

**Okey dokey, the next chapter will still be Annabeth & her mothers reaction and... Something else. Well, untill next chapter! **


	6. Annabeth- I get beautified by a god

**Ok so it's still Annabeth's POV and I still do not own Rick Riordian's work.**

We traveled back to the present and Athena frowned at me.

"What?" I asked. "Now you see that was the worst thing we've done. Make out in a bed." I really wanted to add, _wow, that's just wrong! I see what you mean_ _mother! _but I really waned her to be on her good side today.

'I admit that that was not what I accepted to be the worst thing you've done but, there must have been a time where he hurt you... Let me see that" She reached to touch my forehead again.

"I can already tell you what my worst memory is, and when he hurt me the most!" I yelled dodging out of her reach. 'It's the same memory, actually" I continued calmly turning away from her. "It was the time when he left me, for eight months." I turned back to her. "Don't you see? The worst memories are AWAY from him."

I waited for her verdict. She thought for a while until finally, she sighed and nodded. "I suppose that I can endure your... adoration of Perseus Jackson" And with that, she clapped her hands and I shielded my eyes as she dis-materialized. I turned and faced the mirror again. _Ok, _ I thought. _Ok, it's just about you now. You and Percy and-_

"Aphrodite!" I exclaimed as I saw her beam at me through the mirror. She was right behind me. "What are you doing here?"

She giggled in a very girlish way. "Oh, you silly! I told you that I'd make your love life interesting, didn't I? Now, it's just going to get a little bit better."

"And by better you mean...?" I was used to her by now. What with her better = worse philosophy. My love life so far, has been corrupted with near-death, leaving for eight months, and fighting to save the world. And, oh yeah, horrible nightmares about my boyfriend (soon-to-be-husband) dying. If she was going to bibbity, bobbity, boop me away, or send some monster here that we had to defeat, I would kill (more like attempt to kill) her.

She huffed and flipped her too-perfect hair out of her face. "By better, I mean better! I see you've done your hair. That's good, but it could be better but you have no makeup on! On your wedding day? Annabeth!" She scolded me like she would scolded a two year old. Man, was she bubbly today. Then, it hit me. She was going to beautify me into oblivion. Oh no, this was much worse than fighting some stinking monster.

"No-" I started but too late. I looked in the mirror and saw a barbie bride. My hair was like silk, wavy, and light. My eyes were smeared with just the right amount of mascara. My teeth were whitened. My face, though lathered with makeup, looked perfect. My dress was still the same but felt a bit tighter, and a whole lot longer. My bridal train floated around me in layers of fabricy white. I felt like I was wearing a corset. I think that she even padded my bra. Oh gods, this was horrible. But, I had to admit that looked good. I had this sort of glow around me.

Glow.

Oh gods, she had given me the freaking curse of Aphrodite! Urgh! Yet, if this was the ONE time that I was going to wear make-up. I might as well do it now. Do it for Percy. Not that he liked makeup or anything but... it might be nice to try it once. And it's not like it was going to be coming off anytime soon. "Ok" I said. "Ok, I can deal with this. How long will it stay on?' I asked.

She smiled at me, showing off each and every one of her perfect pearly whites. "Oh Annabeth! I'm so glad that you've accepted the truth! Now, don't get upset, but it stays like that for a week."

"A week!' I screeched. "No, no, no please just make it stay on for the wedding, please!"

She sighed. "I guess sense it's your wedding... fine"

I sighed in relief. "Thank you" I turned and saw my bridesmaids, all the Athena girls, Thalia, Clarisse, Katie, Piper, Rachel and Hazel, get in line. (Mortals weren't allowed, too much godliness around. except Rachel, but she's the oracle) I went to go after them but I stumbled. I looked down and cursed to myself. Aphrodite had given me 10 inch platform high heels.. I turned to demand that they be taken off but then I realized that if I took this farther, Aphrodite would just make the curse go back to a week or, shudder, a month. So I just kept my mouth shut as I stumbled through the hall. Finally, I ended up right next to my father and I clutched his arm to keep balance. _Ok, _I thought. _Ok, Annabeth. You're a big girl now. This is the man you want to be with forever. You can do this. Youv'e faced monsters, gods, freaking Titans before. You can do this._


	7. Percy- My ADHD Pretty Much Ruins the day

**Hey guys, guess what? Rick released a song that he was using for one of the Percy/Annabeth scenes that he was writing! It's called Hold On by Alabama Shakes. Talk about another thing to make me depressed for the House of hades. Rick, why do you taunt me so?**

**I don't own Percy or any other characters made by uncle rick.**

Percy

I took a deep breath. Well, technically, I had taken deep breaths since they ushered me to the altar. The altar. There was that 'about to throw up' feeling again. I took another breath, rubbing my sweaty palms on my pants. Who knew that tuxes could be so hot? The neck-tie that my mother had harnessed on me cut into my throat. And I, for the thousandth time, took another deep breath. Why _am I so nervous? _I thought. _Come on man, pull yourself together! You've fought monsters, titans, and gods... What's an unification of you and Annabeth?_

Everything. That's what that is. My whole future could be determined by this sappy wedding, but I couldn't think of a different outcome. I mean, I knew this day was coming, I asked her! _Yeah_, I told myself. _Think of it that way. Because any way you cut it, this is how it was going to turn out. Yeah, I got this. I got this. Oh gods, I do so not got this._

"Hey man, you ok?" Grover asked, looking odd in a dress shirt, suit jacket, and tie but shaggy goat pants.

"Yeah, I'm cool", I lied. He looked at me, arching his eyebrow. I already knew that he knew that I was not ok at all. "Well, why were you asking, if you knew that I wasn't ok?" I retorted.

He shrugged. "I wanted to see what you would say." He turned to face the front. THe hall that we had rented out was really overdone. Blue narcissus flowers hung all around the room (ha, you should've seen Leo's face when I told him what flowers they were). White curtains fluttered over the high windows and the ground was carpeted in white. It looked exactly like your stereotypical million-dollar wedding would look, courtesy of the gods. The groomsmen had blue flowers pinned to their chests. Everything was blue. Blue, blue, blue. Blue flowers, light blue dress (at least, that's what Annabeth told me yesterday before Thalia dragged her away), blue cake. Needless to say, I was overwhelmed. I looked out at the crowd. _Nope, bad idea_, I told myself. There was this whole 'no mortals allowed' rule, but family could still come. So I instead looked at my groomsmen. Grover was my best man and next to him in a line was; Tyson, Leo (we had become really good friends after the hole Frank/Hazel/Leo triangle), Nico, Frank, and Jason, respectively. You want to know what's weird? All of my closest friends are the ones that I've been on quests with. Wow, I am a loner.

In the crowd, even though I wasn't looking, where all the guys from camp half-blood. Connor and Travis were here (which, in much due respect, was definitely not the best idea) and my mom and step dad. And my real dad, plus a bunch of other gods and goddesses. I still didn't look behind to see who. Too many people= extremely nervous Percy. I mean, even more nervous than I am now. Extremely nervous Percy= running away screaming if that helps you get the picture.

Then a funeral march song picked up on the piano. Wait, funeral march? Oh, that was that 'here come's the bride' song. She was coming. My Annabeth who I hadn't got to see at all today except early in the morning. I turned to look but Grover pulled me back. "Wait!" he hissed. "You can't look at her until she's up here."

"Who in the name of Zeus made up that rule?" I questioned, turning back to look at her. He pulled me back yet again and whispered "Thalia"

Well, that explains it. She spent way too much time in this wedding, considering that she'll never have one. She made up all these stupid rules among them being; you can't see Annabeth on the day until you're at the altar, you have to wear a suit, you can't see her dress, you can't fidget at the altar, you can't talk at the altar, you can't even chew gum at the altar. You can't whistle or roll your eyes or cough. Plus, you have to stay for the whole freaking wedding which is like, 3 hours. Talk about torture.

I rolled my eyes and faced the front. No matter how much I despised the rules, I really didn't want to get struck by lightning on my wedding day. I looked at Grover instead. Why was this taking so long? Shouldn't Annabeth be down the aisle by now? Then Grover's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh"

"What?" I asked turning. Then I caught Thalia's eye. She gave me a look that could kill, literally. I heard thunder clash threateningly outside. I stared at her. She was the single most annoying stuck-as-a-sixteen-year-old cousin in the world. Probably the only cousin like that, but nevertheless, annoying as an Apollo haiku.

"You lucky, lucky guy" whispered Leo. His mouth was open, awestruck.

"What?" I whined. I shifted foot to foot. This was getting really annoying. Then Leo snickered and elbowed Nico. "Looks like not everything about her changed"

"What are you talking about!?" I almost shouted. Leo took his eyes off of what I assume was Annabeth and glanced at me before returning them back to her. "She tripped over her heels"

Heels?

Annabeth never wore heels, and as far as I'm concerned, didn't own a pair. Is that what was so astounding? I didn't really think so. Urgh! I wanted to see! I glanced at Thalia again before turning around. She was nodding at me and smiling. Ok then, she must be at our makeshift altar. I turned and my mouth dropped.

At first, I thought that Aphrodite was playing tricks on me but nope, she was sitting in the crowd wiping tears from her eyes. And Annabeth was, well she had always been beautiful but, Annabeth was gorgeous. Her dress fit perfectly around her, not to revealing but defiantly not too lose. Her face wasn't shiny with sweat as mine was but smooth and she was wearing makeup. The makeup complimented her best features; her eyes looked brighter and her lashes were long, her lips were deep red, she had a faint blush and diamond studded earrings. Her hair floated around her shoulders in a wavy style. She had this glow around her. And there was no other word for it, She looked like a goddess.

She smiled at me and I realized that she was mine. I understood what Leo meant now, I was the luckiest guy on the planet. She walked up to me cautiously and I realized it was because of the heels. "You ok?' she whispered through her flawless lips.

"Uh duh" Was all I could manage. She raised her eyebrows at me, probably not realizing that she was the most beautiful creature in the universe. Then she faced the front.

As you all know, I'm ADHD. Every single thing distracts me. Usually, Annabeth is my distraction anyway but, wow. Ok, so imagine the hottest actor or actress ever, then add the person who you have a huge crush on. Multiply that by 100,000,000,000. You still wouldn't be close to how beautiful she looked that day. She didn't even notice. Where was I? Oh, yeah. So, needless to say, I just stood there staring at her like a clueless mortal would stare at Aphrodite. If you asked me to tell you who the preacher was, I couldn't tell you, only that it was some minor god. I think her name was Tyche, goddess of luck. The only time that I looked up was when Annabeth stared right back at me, her eyes twinkling grey with enjoyment. "Percy, your line" She whispered. Oh gods how embarrassing. I quickly straightened up.

"Wha? oh, I do" I said, still in a daze. "I do" I repeated and turned my eyes back to Annabeth. She was frowning. Why? Wasn't this what she wanted? Didn't she want everything to be perfect on her wedding day? She certainly covered the perfect part. Wait, was it me? Was I not perfect enough for her? Oh no, oh no that dream was becoming a reality. I knew that she would get bored with me some day. I started to panic. I glanced around the room looking for an escape. Athena chuckled and Hera (yes Hera, the lousy, no good, fail of an attempt of a goddess who separated me and Annabeth for eight, flipping, months had shown her face at my wedding) whispered to Athena, "You think he's having second thoughts? Like a daughter of Athena is not worthy of him?" Athena stood abruptly and faced me her eyes ablaze with grey, stormy fire. "Is this true? You think a daughter of Athena is not worthy of you, you? A disgusting, revolting, stupid excuse for a hero?'

I was really looking for an exit now. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and tried to say that no, Annabeth was the best thing I could ever hope for but no words would come out. "Who are you calling a disgusting excuse for a hero?' my dad's voice boomed through the hall.

"Well, the offspring usually get their behaviors and disgustingness from their parent so, I suppose I am calling you disgusting. As well as revolting and stupid" Athena stated.

Poseidon glared at her. I heard the earth begin to tremble. "Mr. Poseidon, please." Annabeth said. "There are more than gods and goddesses here, we can be killed" Annabeth was still holding my hand, which reassured me.

"You dare speak to me you little-"

"Dad!" I said, surprised my voice could work. "I'd really rather prefer you don't insult the woman of my life, just a preference."

Annabeth smirked and faced her mother. "Mom, I thought we talked about this." She said, suddenly serious. I was so close to laughing. Annabeth was talking to Athena, the goddess of wisdom, like she was a seven-year old who put her hand in the cookie jar.

Athena looked at Annabeth, exasperated. "Don't you realize that I would have been fine with ANY other person. Grover, the Stolls, Luke even, I wouldn't have cared! Instead, you go and choose the very person who I despise the most. I hope your happy, Annabeth because, even though I agree to your wishes, I will never forgive you for this act of betrayal." And with that, she stormed out. Following her, all the other gods and goddesses left. Including dad. They must have been too embarrassed or too in agreement to Athena's speech. Or too angry, like my dad. All that was left now were a bunch of half-bloods in dress clothes, a couple of mortals, and a few friendly monsters. I chanced a glance at Annabeth. She was about to cry. I put my arm around her, hesitantly, not knowing if she was angry at me or not. I ruined this whole weeding. If I had not looked around for escape routes, if I had been more prepared, then none of this would have happened. She didn't object so I drew her in closer and kissed her head.

"Grover?" I said my arm still around Annabeth. "Could you, you know, finish up?" I was pretty sure that after the 'I do's' came the 'I now pronounce you husband and wife' part. It was just like that in the movies, and Grover played the part.

" Oh cool, I 've always wanted to do this! I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" He said, dramatically.

I kissed her and she smiled through her watery eyes. But then, of course, things got even worse. Turns out the Keli the crazy psychopath monster who was in love with Luke, thought that this would be the best time to barge in and slash us the pieces. "Aw, how sweet. And to think it only lasted what, three seconds?" she said as she thundered up the aisle. And, of course, no one had weapons because this was a wedding. She ran onto our platform and, without thinking, I reached for my pocket suddenly very thankful that I had brought Riptide up here. I had thought at the moment that the familiar weapon would bring comfort, make me think of all the good times I had with Annabeth. Turns out I was using it for a much different reason. I slashed the monster and gold dust sprinkled over both of us. I shrugged and kissed Annabeth again. Did the monster really think that I would let her kill Annabeth, after all we had been through? Stupid monster.

When we pulled apart, everybody clapped and, finally, the wedding was over. I held out my arm, and said with a funny British accent, "May I escort you to the party below Ms. Annabeth Jackson?" Not only did that sentence make us forget about the incident, but made us realize why we were here, what we had been through, and what we would soon overcome, together. She smiled, making the world dim in comparison. "Why certainly, Mr. Seaweed Brain Jackson." She did a little curtsy, threw off her heels, and we walked down the hall to the reception.

**Kay, so like I said before, I will end when the honeymoon location is announced. If you want me to go farther than that, I want to know! And what would you like me to do? I LOVE your guys' opinions, so tell me please! Thanks for all your support!**

**Serena**


	8. Annabeth-The party officially starts

**Ok, it's official. You guys are the best! I will be continuing on after the honeymoon because you guys are so awesome! Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites! Seeing that you guys like my writing *choking up and eyes close to tears* Thank you, again. This really made my week. Enough sappy thank you's, let the story commence!**

**If I owned Percy Jackson, would he be stuck in Tartarus right now with the girl he loves? No.**

Annabeth

Could that wedding have gone any worse? Probably not. Well, we could have died but facing the circumstances, that might have been a better option. I tried to ignore what just happened. But lets go over the basic points. Just as a recap.

1. The goddess of marriage ruined my marriage... That's just sad.

2. And my mother! After she had given me her promise, she ruined my wedding and made Percy so nervous, he looks like he wanted to bolt. That's how we demigods usually handle our anxiety, grab a weapon and run.

3. After the whole hullabaloo, a crazy monster with a grudge attacks me and my husband. But this is us, right? So it has to happen like that.

4. It started to rain. I don't mean listening to music while staring out the window rain. I mean windows rattling, thunder booming, lightning crashing, worst-storm-of-all-time rain.

So yeah, pretty much sums up one of the absolute worst demigod marriages ever.

The evening continued as we walked into the room beside the hall. I was hand in hand with Percy and I felt strangely calm after what happened. It was the past. If Percy had stayed with me this long, he wouldn't quit now. The room where the reception was to be held was elaborately decorated. With white lace tables and white balloons and flouncy curtains. This must have been a gift from the god of interior decorating. I looked in one of the shaking windows and I saw my reflexion. Thankfully, the effects of the 'godessifying' were starting to fade. As we took our seats at the head table, I glanced at Percy wondering if he would notice the change. During the wedding, he stared at me like a deer caught in headlights. I began to worry if that was all he would think of me as now. I know I was overreacting but what if he didn't want me to go back to the old me? What if he just wanted me to be beautiful? What if that was all he ever really wanted? As I pondered this, Percy looked at me looking at him.

He arched his eyebrows. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing", I replied quickly.

"Aw, come on!" He said.

"No"

"Tell me!"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Really? You two are already arguing?" Thalia came up to us tsk-tsking. "I would've thought that you wouldn't argue at least until you reached the airport"

"In this weather?" Percy snorted. "I highly doubt it."

Percy looked really upset. He glanced at me before sitting back in his chair, pouting. Yes, pouting, like a four year old.

I sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

"Would I ask you otherwise?"

"Fine" I said then I told him all of my worries about how he would think of me after the wedding. Then it was my turn to pout as I leaned back in my chair and said "Happy now?"

Percy laughed. "Really? That's what this is all about?"

I gave him my "Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" glare.

Percy coughed out the last of his laughter and said, "Annabeth, you're beautiful just the way you are, but that's not why I love you. It may be a contributing factor but it's not the whole reason why. I love you because you're you. You're funny and smart and sweet most of the time. You know me so well. You are the only person I can really talk to about anything. I can't even talk about everything to my mom. You're the one and only."

I smiled. "That was sweet. Thank you."

He nodded. "So when's this party going to start? And, more importantly, when do we get food?"

Classic Percy. One minute he talks all sweet and the next he's asking about food. He didn't have to wait to long because soon after that, Thalia clincked her champagne glass with a fork. She stood up and made a speech that I won't ever forget.

"When I first met Annabeth, I thought she was the coolest little kid ever to live. She is smart, resourceful, funny, athletic, charming, and endearing. When I first met Percy... I thought he was dumb, brave, arrogant, annoying, a smart-alik, and basically everything Annabeth wasn't. It just proves to show that opposites attract. I think we all knew from the beginning that they were going to be together. I mean, children of the two gods/goddesses who hate each other most plus the fact that they had almost nothing in common besides the fact that they were both half-bloods, what are the odds? But that also meant that their conversations would take them anywhere. It also meant that Percy would learn things that he thought he would never want to hear. It meant that Annabeth would become more reckless, something that she thought she would never do. I know that I'm just a hunter of Artemis and that I will never experience 'love'. No that I want to, anyway. But the thing that Percy and Annabeth have is so strong, even I can sense it. Fate has made sure they stay together and even through the messiest of messes, they barge right through it. So here's to Annabeth and Percy, that their demigod lives be unnaturally long!"

With that everyone said "To Annabeth and Percy" and took a sip of their drink.

The speech was so beautiful and I knew it was from the heart. And it was true, now me and Percy were together. For better or worse. As long as we both shall live.

I raised my own glass. "To us"

Percy smiled and clincked my glass against his. "To us" Then he kissed me and all the bad stuff went away.


End file.
